love is like poison
by Kris-san
Summary: there is something wrong with naruto will it benefit him or be his undoing. rated M for blood and harsh language there will be pairing by the second chapter so read and review to tell me if i should contineu this story at all not giving plot away
1. returning home

**This fic is set after the times skip and after Orochimaru is dead naruto has developed a lot of new skills including his affinity to air based jutsu. I do not own naruto otherwise Sakura would have died in the chunin exams. **

* * *

_**Somewhere on the boarder of fire country**_

Naruto quickly blocked a barrage of shuriken as best he could while flying backwards through the air, still gaining some wounds from the shuriken as they ripped into his legs and parts of his arms. He defended himself as best he possibly could.

" Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! " screamed Itachi as he held the tiger hand seal and spat out a house sized fireball headed straight at naruto as he glared at him with his a single eye activated with his terrifying sharingan.

' Damn … using any wind based jutsu is just fuelling the fire which leaves …' thought naruto as he ran through dozens of seals quickly. He finished just as the fireball was so close he could feel its heat on his skin.

" Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu! " shouted naruto as he watched the mass of flames quickly close the gap between itself and him, suddenly from below the fight a gigantic water element dragon swam through the air and enveloped the fireball with its crushing jaws putting the fire out, it then exploded into nothing but water to fall back to the forest floor. Naruto landed on a tree branch, breathing heavily he ripped the shuriken from his body ' I'm lucky that worked but I'm nearly at my limit. Got to end this quick ' he thought as he thought out his next move.

" Naruto-kun … truly your power is remarkable … but all good things come to an end and for you. Your end is not far off in the near future " said Itachi unemotionally.

" Itachi … fuck off, " said naruto as he began to get pissed off despite his recently newfound ability of tolerance and self-control.

" So very eager … well ill kill you slowly just like I did Sasuke down there " replied Itachi in that same distant cold emotionless voice.

Straight away naruto gave into his anger and he allowed the beast within him to engulf his body with red chakara, his eyes became red and elliptical and his fingernails turned somewhat into razor sharp claws.

" IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE! " screamed naruto with rage as he flew through a series of hand signs.

" Try " said Itachi calmly.

" Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu! " shouted naruto as a large wave of wind charged with purple chakara rushed down at Itachi at unmerciful speed. As the wind flew violently past the trees the leaves were incinerated as soon as it made contact with them.

" I-Impossible … how can this be? " said Itachi as for the first time in his life felt extreme fear take over his body as the blast hit him and sent him to the forest floor with enough force Itachi could have sworn he felt a lot of his bones snap or crack. Itachi was sat against a tree trunk, bleeding heavily, his body numbing as he coughed up blood.

Naruto landed in front of him, eyes glaring with hatred. " Time to end this … " he performed a few seals.

" And so " he paused to cough up more blood " it is … " Itachi sat there awaiting the inevitable.

" Futon: Reppuuken no jutsu " naruto said quietly but loud enough for them to both hear. A small breeze blew past Itachi's face as he smiled and relaxed. Then a huge bolt of air struck him in the chest killing him instantly. Itachi's body lay there … nothing more than a corpse.

Naruto walked up to Itachi's body and retrieved his ring and headband; he then gauged his eyes to bits to make sure no one could steal the sharingan from his body. Naruto then looked at Sasuke's body on the ground a few meters away. He rushed over to Sasuke's body and checked him over " he's still alive but just barely … I need to get him to Sakura and Tsunade immediately " naruto said to himself as he hauled Sasuke over his shoulder and headed for Konoha.

Naruto travelled back quickly using his fathers thunder god jutsu. He had been given his fathers, the Yondaime Hokage's, clan estate once he had come of age to become clan head, that's when he learned of whom his parents where and that is when he changed his name to his rightful title … Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

**_One and a half hours later_**

Naruto arrived at the main gate where a medical team took Sasuke straight to Tsunade at the hospital. Jariya and Kakashi had also been waiting and went with naruto to the hospital to get his minor wounds checked out as well as talk to Tsunade once she was done with Sasuke.

" Naruto what happened with Itachi and Kisame? " asked Kakashi, as they were getting closer to the hospital.

" Dead … both of them " he replied unemotionally.

" And Orochimaru? " added Jariya

" you will have to ask Sasuke when he wakes up … " he said as he gave a slight smile " although were pretty beaten up … the mission was successful "

As they neared the hospital naruto heard a very familiar voice ringing in the deepest darkest depths of his mind.

' **Good job kit … you can finally live in piece … well safer ' **the kyuubi chuckled in a friendlier tone than when they had first met.

' Yeah I guess so … thanks for the help by the way ' naruto replied

' **Gah no problem kit I'm here to help … unfortunately ' **the kyuubi joked once more.

' Am I really that bad to live with? ' Naruto joked back.

' **Nope … but living inside you sucks … the least you could do is eat a little bit more healthy food … for both our sakes ' **said the fox as its voice disappeared as the sound of its laughter faded.

By now the three men were waiting outside the operating theatre. They had been waiting a good fifteen minutes when Tsunade walked out with a smile upon her face. She looked over at naruto then to Kakashi then back to naruto.

" Well he's going to live … and the really good news is there is no permanent damage done top his body though a little bruised and a few cracked ribs he should be walking in a few day time. " she said quite happily with her work.

" Great " naruto let out a sigh of relief " there's something I need to ask you all about though … when my chakara mixes with the Kyuubi's chakara … Dose it have any effects on other living people if it touches them? " He asked suspiciously.

" No … it shouldn't have why did something happen? " Tsunade asked as Jariya and Kakashi thought about this question a little.

" I'm not too sure if something did … its just one of my jutsu had a major effect on Itachi … but when I used it on anyone before hand … it barely broke a few bones or knocked them out … this time it not far off killed Itachi " he said as he down cast his eyes into deep thought. " in fact Baa-chan … he was coughing up abnormal amounts of blood … Even for a punctured lung " he said as a serious look crossed his face.

" Well come by the tower tomorrow and ill run some tests but I doubt you have anything wrong … may have just over charged the jutsu " said Tsunade as she turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Five days later**_

Naruto woke up early, showered and got dressed and was on his way to the training grounds to meet Kiba for some one-on-one training. He made his way too training field seven and saw Kiba waiting with … with Hinata? Why was she there?

" Morning Kiba, morning Hinata … how are we starting off then? " naruto rubbed his palms together.

They warmed up quickly and took there stances ready to start the match when Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke between them " naruto you need to go to Tsunade-sama straight away! Its about your test " he said then proofed away.

" Damn … you guys want to come with me? " he offered to both Kiba and Hinata. Kiba declined saying he had to go to the Yamanaka flower shop anyway but Hinata hesitantly agreed.

On their way naruto explained what the test was about to Hinata. She seemed to take it all in that naruto had killed two S-class bingo book criminals. She blushed at the thought.

' Naruto-kun … how did you get so strong?' she thought to herself.

In Naruto's mind a dark natured creature laughed. Naruto wondered what he was laughing at and so he asked.

' Okay what's funny? ' He asked

' **The girl … she loves you kit …I can tell … heheheheeeee '** kyuubi laughed a little like a maniac.

' Hinata? … Nah she couldn't love me … besides that how would you know? ' Naruto questioned.

' **Well firstly … her pulse rate increased when you look or talked to her … secondly, when she saw you she started to give off a certain scent … and three … ITS FUCKING OBVIOUS YOU BAKA! ' **The fox screamed, obviously irritated by his containers density.

' Hey I'm no baka and besides she doesn't love me … were just comrades okay! ' Naruto stated matter of factly.

' **What ever you say … heheheeee ' **the fox chuckled.

Naruto and Hinata jumped from rooftop to rooftop when suddenly naruto glanced over at her, trying to make sense of what the kyuubi had told him. He stared at her and studied her eyes for any sign of emotion. But as he looked he was shocked to find that unlike Neji her eyes were a slight lavender colour and had a lot of emotion in them.

' Is it possible? ' He wondered just as he noticed her blush slightly. He smiled slightly and looked straight ahead " Hinata why did you agree to come with me? " he said awaiting an excuse.

" Ano … I-I had nothing t-to really do anyway " she said shyly and hid her face slightly from view.

" Ah right … " he said as he let out a small laugh which in turn made her smile slightly. ' ill find out once we've been to the meeting ' he thought happily.

They arrived at the tower and were shown into Tsunade's office and seated in front of Tsunade. Tsunade stared at naruto then at Hinata with a confused look then back to the report on her desk.

" I'm quite glad you're here actually Hinata " said Tsunade as she held up the report and moved it into Naruto's file. She then drank a cup of sake and took a deep breath.

" W-why Tsunade-sama? " she asked a little nervous.

" I may need you Byakugan in a moment " she replied with a smile.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter so tell me what you think and please please review otherwise I wont know weather to continue this story at all. Its rated m for blood and for language so far.**

**_Jutsu list_ **

Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu – fire release: grand/giant fireball.

Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu – water release: water dragon missile.

Futon: Daitoppa – wind release: great break.

Futon: Reppuuken – wing release cyclone punch.


	2. a long trip with naruto

**I decided to give you one more chapter to get you to review … if I don't get any requests for this stories continuance it wont be**

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

" So what's wrong with me? " naruto asked a little nervous. He wanted to read the report but knew full too well that shinobi under the rank of jonin were forbidden to see any ones files let alone there own.

Tsunade pulled a curious facial expression " not a clue but you do have a abnormal chakara signature which seems to be changing its initial colour and the volume of hormones in your blood has rocketed but some of those hormones I believe may not be originated from your body" she said quite simply.

" So … that means what exactly " naruto replied a little dumbfounded.

" Your chakara is screwed up and your bloods gone nuts " said Tsunade as she glanced over at Hinata " but I want Hinata to take a look at the chakara network in your body … so please stand up so she can get a clear line of sight "

Naruto did as he was told, getting up and waiting. Hinata activated her blood limit and stared at naruto with a slight blush across her cheeks. She focused on his hand s and walked up slowly taking hold of his wrists, gently she overlooked the chakara network in his hands. She then blushed and pulled away after realising that she had touched him without fainting.

" Ano sorry " she said to naruto and walked over and sat back down.

" Sorry? What for? " He asked but was interrupted by Tsunade.

" Anything unusual? " she asked as she got a pen ready to write it down.

" Yes Hokage-sama … Naruto-kun has overly developed tenketsu points along his body but the ones in his hands are … well there far more advanced than anyone's I've ever seen even the Hyuuga's don't have such advanced tenketsu's " she said a little amazed with what she saw.

" Your sure? " asked Tsunade seriously. Hinata nodded in response.

" Well then I can tell you what's wrong but wait here a moment please " Tsunade stood and walked into the records room and walked out with a small very unusually thin file.

" Ahhh that's it … Uzumaki Kushina " she opened the file and flicked through a few pages till she found a red form. " sit down this will take a moment or two "

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata and waited patiently. Tsunade read through the red form slowly analysing the information until she stopped and put the form back into its file.

" Well to put it simply … you have a kekei gankai just like Hinata does, " said Tsunade flatly. " you've inherited it from your mothers clan from the hidden whirlpool village. It's a strange blood limit; nothing like a dojutsu or anything any of the leaf village's clans have … it's quite remarkable too an ultimate defence of a sort … simplest way to put it is your venomous. "

Naruto stared at her as if she had two; no maybe three heads " say again " he said raising an eyebrow

" Your chakara is venomous ... You can learn to choose how venomous and the effects by how you mould your chakara also you have access to neurotoxin's, heamotoxin's and cytotoxin's venoms which all take different effects and I'm guessing you awaked you blood limit when fighting Itachi … and that is why he died so easily. " she said smiling " you can also cure anyone infected by your venoms as well … I'm sure miss Hyuuga here will teach you some gentle fist techniques as I'm sure it would be beneficial in training … just don't practice on her … you might just poison and kill her … you need to learn more about this kekei gankai yourself before sparing with any Konoha shinobi " she said sternly

Hinata blushed ' train with naruto-kun … did I die and go to heaven ' she thought as she looked over at him then back at Tsunade who had been blabbering on.

" So Hinata … will you teach naruto? " she asked, snapping Hinata back into reality

" Ano m-my father would k-kill me for t-teaching someone w-who isn't a Hyuuga … any of our f- fighting s-styles " she said worriedly

" What he doesn't know wont hurt him … ill even send you away from the village if you like … a sort of training trip with a few of the other rookie nine? " Tsunade offered as she smiled slyly.

" Ano well … " she glanced at naruto who just smiled " umm okay b-but I have one c-condition "

" Yes? " said Tsunade a little shocked with Hinata's boldness.

" Well umm you see … " she glanced over at naruto who was staring at his hands then back at Tsunade.

" Naruto … " said Tsunade happily.

" Yeah? " he said looking up, smiling.

" Get out for a minute !!! " she shouted still in a happy tone.

As soon as naruto left Tsunade diverted her full attention on Hinata who sat there and smiled then blushed biting her lip slightly as she thought ' I cant believe I'm about to ask this but … '

Hokage-sama … is there any p-p-possibility that there c-could be a mix up w-with the rooms? … s-such as an un-unfortunate event of me and N-naruto-kun having to s-share a r-room? " She said shakily and quietly so no one but Tsunade would hear.

Tsunade sat back in hair chair a little shocked with Hinata's request. She eyed the girl carefully then smiled. " Well I can assure you there is a very, very huge possibility of that happening if you agree. But ask yourself one question Hinata … can you put up with him for a month possibly two? " Tsunade smiled at the girl.

" If I cant get used to being around him then ill never get him to notice me … " Hinata said sadly " I think I need this … yes I need to put up with him " she said confidently.

Tsunade stood up and looked out of her window " Hinata … your probably the only person in the world who feels this way for him … try and tell him when your on this trip " she said turning around with a smile " now go, you only have a few hours to pack and say goodbye to friends then meet me at the front gate okay "

" Yes Hokage-sama … and thank you " Hinata gave a formal bow then left with naruto to go pack.

* * *

_**A few hours later.**_

Hinata was pacing by the main gate, playing around with her fingers thinking that her request was not such a good idea, if her father knew … no she wasn't about to think about that outcome she was going to stay positive and hope naruto would notice her sometime along this trip. She was a new person as of this moment she was going to be confident and win his heart if it killed her.

" Hey Hinata " a familiar voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned, blushing bright red " h-hi Naruto-kun " she said quietly. ' so much for confidence … ill give it a day or two '

" Ready for this big trip? Hope you've got loads to teach me cause I decided it would be a fair trade to teach you a few things too " he gave her his trade mark grin and then stood near the gate next to her.

Soon enough Sasuke and Sakura showed up followed by the Choji, Shikimaru and Shino. Then a few moments later Ino, Kiba and Akamaru showed up too. They all started talking about the trip and where excited at the fact they were not going to be escorted by a jonin but Shikimaru, being the only chunin there, was in command while they were on the trip. They soon left through the eastern gate towards the boarder. They travelled till nightfall when they finally reached the hotel and were assigned the rooms as ordered in a note given to Shikimaru by the fifth. They all looked at naruto and Hinata a little awkwardly as naruto just stood there while Hinata resembled something like a tomato, only difference was they didn't faint or foam at the mouth.

As soon as they were in their rooms and settled naruto looked over to Hinata as she unpacked then smiled remembering his plan from earlier " hey Hinata-chan … after were finished … wana go get something to eat? " he smiled when he saw her freeze then slowly move again.

" Ano … like a date … or just as friends? " she asked not turning to face ' why the hell am I asking … date, date, DATE!' she screamed mentally as she slowly turned with a major dark red blush.

' This is how I find out …' he thought as he delivered his reply innocently " which would you prefer? "

" I-I don't m-mind e-either way, " she said shakily.

" Date then " he said happily as he finished unpacking. He picked out a few clean clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He walked out a few minutes later in a black pants and a white shirt as for his forehead protector, he had it tied as a belt.

Hinata turned and blushed " you look v-very nice naruto-kun " she said quietly as she picked up a clean set of cloths and ran into the bathroom to get changed. She walked out a few moments later in a lavender kimono.

" Wow … " said naruto as soon as he saw her ' I didn't realise she had all those curves under that jacket…' he thought then he spoke up.

' **Do you really think if she didn't love you she would make an effort? … Wake up and smell the roses kit she's fucking crazy for you … Get her before you loose the chance ... believe me kit a girl like this only turn up once in a hundred years ... '** the kyuubi said in a somewhat demanding voice.

' Kyuubi … I hope your right you know … really do … cause I do like her and … ' he paused.

**' I know you think about her a lot too kit … so don't deny it! '** The kyuubi roared.

Naruto smiled at Hinata " well lets go and find a place to eat " he said with a slight blush as he opened the hotel room door.

* * *

**_ At the restraunt_**

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for their food so naruto decided to start a conversation to ease the tense atmosphere between the two teens. " So what would you like to learn from me? " he asked with a smile. " Ano … do you know any futon techniques? " she asked quietly. " About a dozen … my chakara has an affinity to air jutsu … " he said smiling broadly.

" Is there one or two you could teach me? … You don't have to its just …I really want a jutsu to show Neji I am not weak " she said quite sadly.

" You know what Hinata I have just the jutsu you need " he smiled " ill teach you it tomorrow " he smiled.

She returned his smile then the food came. They talked about al sorts as they ate and once they finished, naruto paid. They walked in the moonlight around some of the local gardens. Naruto had planned this all out having been to this particular town with Jariya a few years ago. They sat on a bench under a willow tree, overlooking a large pond with Lilly pads and fireflies swaying through the air peacefully. Naruto put his arm around Hinata making her rather nervous.

" Hinata … what do you think of me? " he said quietly as he overlooked the pond.

She turned to him, her eyes glowing gently as the moonlight reflected off them " naruto-kun … I … I think you're a w-wonderful person and … I admire your determination and skill as a shinobi " she said trying not to sound pathetic by saying something like 'I love you'.

" You know … when we were on our way to the hokage mansion … this may sound stupid but when I looked at your eyes I heard a voice in my head tell me that you loved me " he said quietly as he looked upwards at the stars.

She froze, looking at him as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. He looked at her and knew immediately that it was true just by the same look of longing in her eyes she always had when she looked at him. He stared back just as longingly, there faces drew closer to one another's….

* * *

**And it ends there for now … hope you enjoyed please review I need reviews with tips and ideas please!!!**

_**Venom lesson ) **_

_Heamotoxin's_ – attack the blood, blood vessels and tissue causing mass internal bleeding and breakdown of organs.

_Neurotoxin's_ – attack nervous system and brain, causes paralysis and shut down of major bodily functions.

Cytotoxin's – weak but extremely painful it attack the area around the point of injection and in some cases kills the limb if not treated depending on dosage and the power of the venom.


	3. confessing love

**Well seeing as though I'm extremely happy with the reviews hears the next chapter enjoy it!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

… As the space between their lips was so close to closing IT happened.

" Oi naruto where the hell have you and Hinata been? " asked a slightly annoyed but hyper Sakura.

' Fucking hell Sakura … you really know when to show up ' naruto thought as he rolled his eyes, gritted his teeth and put on a fake smile. He turned to face her " we went training okay … like were supposed too " he said squinting his eyes slightly.

" Why didn't you come to dinner with everyone else? " she asked as she glanced over at Hinata.

" Like I said we were training … any problems with that? " he said in reply, feeling like the single most important moment of his life so far was ruined completely.

" I guess not … well bye " Sakura turned and ran as fast as she could from the gardens. Once out of sight naruto turned to Hinata.

" I can believe she would go so low as to spy on us … just for some gossip with Ino " he said a little annoyed. He looked up at her and smiled " come on … its getting late … besides its not like the night is ending … we do share a room " said naruto smiling his famous fox grin. " I guess we could stay up and talk more right? " He asked.

" Y-yes " said Hinata as she slowly stood up.

Naruto stood and walked slowly around the garden path to the exit. As they walked naruto took a hold of Hinata's hand by surprise and smiled as she blushed. He looked over at the pond then at Hinata.

" you know were probably going to be quizzed about this when we get up tomorrow … and I really don't want to be pestered about it so .…. after training tomorrow will you allow me to take you to dinner again? " he asked in tone that he was only ever going to use for her, one with love.

" I-if you want t-to … " she said shakily. She couldn't believe her luck she had just been on the best date of her life with the man she adored and she was going on another with him tomorrow night. She didn't know weather to faint or die from happiness. They walked home close to each other, they so badly wanted to be able just to touch each other … but both knew that the others wouldn't let them have any peace if they were caught.

When they got back to their room they stayed up late, just talking to each other about different things such as past mission experiences and their teammates.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Hinata and naruto had grown quite close over the past two weeks and had been on several dates, still in secret to avoid the questions and interrogation of embarrassment. They started off their day as normal in the dojo at the local gym …

" R-right naruto-kun as you s-should know there is a c-chakara network inside your body k-known as the k-keirakukei, along this n-network are 361 chakara points called T-Tenketsu … using your chakara e-effectively you can p-push it through the Tenketsu and emit it out of y-your body in either short, violent b-bursts or as a s-steady constant flow " she explained as she demonstrated on the practice dummy in the dojo. She showed him both methods of using the short bursts and constant method.

" So … if I use the gentle fist stance and my kekei gankai I should be able to push poisons into my enemies bodies? " naruto said as he quickly caught onto what she was teaching him.

" Exactly " she smiled ' how the hell did you do so badly in the academy? … You picked up in five minute what took Sakura a week to memorize' she thought as she blushed slightly.

Naruto concentrated on pushing chakara through his Tenketsu effectively while Hinata practiced a low level futon to get used to working with wind-based attacks. He had told her she needed to master the jutsu perfectly to move onto the next so Hinata trained relentlessly to reach her goal.

* * *

_**Five hours later.**_

Naruto had gotten used to using his Tenketsu effectively, in fact by using his shadow clones he had learned how to push chakara out of every Tenketsu in his body, amazing Hinata completely. She had also mastered the jutsu that naruto taught her and was now watching naruto with her Byakugan as he emitted large amounts of chakara using the violent method and then using the constant. He then did something even her father couldn't even hope to accomplish, even with his superior chakara control.

Naruto emitted a large amount of chakara using the violent method and the constant method, which looked, allot like pulsating spikes of chakara pushing outwards from every point on his body.

Hinata was lost for words … naruto had accomplished what no ninja had ever accomplished in history, what any human or animal had ever been able to accomplish.

" N-naruto-kun … " she said quietly.

" Yeah? " he said as he stopped his practice for the day and turned to face her as he sat down.

" You've c-completed the Tenketsu exercise … ill start t-teaching you the g-gentle fist stance t-tomorrow " she said confident he would pick that up quickly also. She smiled at him " you should go to the library too tomorrow … pick up some books of poisons … " she said quietly.

" Sure thing Hinata-chan and tomorrow I'm going to teach you a killer jutsu just like I said I would " he said smiling confidently. He then looked around the dojo to make sure no one else was around then looked at her " want to go to dinner with me again tonight? " he used that voice, the one that was for her and her only.

" Of course " she gave him a cheeky looking smile and blushed slightly.

" Great … oh and I've been thinking … and I remembered I owe you a little something from the day we came to this village " he said with the same loving voice.

" What might that b-be? " Hinata asked curiously. She eyes him carefully as he smiled.

" Close your eyes … then ill give it too you " he put his hand inside his jacket pocket and waited for her eyes to close.

She blushed and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and took his empty hand out of his pocket. He then pressed his lips against hers as her snaked his arms around her body gently, pulling her closer.

Her eyes shot open wide and her face turned bright red quickly she panicked as she felt her pulse race.

' Oh my god naruto-kun is kissing me!!! ' She screamed mentally. She stared at his face as he kept the kiss going then found herself slowly closing her eyes and kissing him back, she started to enjoy rather than panic as her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. Finally their lips parted from what seemed like a life long moment of pure happiness and love. They stared into each other's eyes until Hinata whispered softly with a deep dark blush.

" Ano … does t-this mean w-were going out now naruto-kun? " she whispered as she stared back at those cerulean eyes that always drew her towards him.

" Is that what you want? " He whispered back in the same tone as before.

She slowly nodded and smiled, blushing bright red " Y-yes " she whispered back.

" Should we keep it a secret? … I don't want half of Konoha knowing our business before we even get back plus … it makes not getting caught quite exciting " he said with a slight smile " speaking of which someone's coming " he said standing up as he heard the voice's of two maybe three people approaching the dojo.

Hinata stood also and started to look like she was training. Seeing this naruto did the same but he did not train his Tenketsu … no only he, Hinata, Kakashi and Tsunade knew of it and he intended on keeping it that way as long as possible. They kept up their act until Kiba, Chouji and Ino entered the dojo.

" Hey you two … do you ever take a break ... I mean Shikimaru is supposed to be training and in charge but he's off watching clouds … so your not going to get in trouble for having a little fun … are you? " said Kiba quite bored and annoyed at the fact Ino had dragged him along to spy. Why the hell couldn't he be alone with her for a few minutes without her dragging him around and gossiping to someone? He didn't even care about what naruto and Hinata were up to.

" Yeah … how long have you been training? … " asked Ino curiously.

" All day " said naruto without much bothering to turn to talk to her.

" Everyone wants to know … are you two coming to dinner tonight with us or what? " asked Chouji as he stuffed his face with chips.

" Ill try and m-make it tonight but I have a f-few things to do " replied Hinata as she held up a futon scroll naruto had lent her.

" I'm goner go red up on something the fifth asked me to look into for my training " replied naruto bluntly as he finished pretending and began to pick up his things " ill see you back at the hotel Hinata-chan " he said just before he left.

Ino watched him like a hawk as he left and as soon as he was out of sight she smiled " Hinata … you've been spending a lot of time with naruto lately … " Ino said as she approached.

Hinata turned to speak " he is teaching me a few jutsu in exchange I help him with his chakara control " Hinata lied. She really wanted to slap Ino for geging in on her life when or wherever naruto was concerned. Hinata stood up " I'm going for a shower … bye " she left quickly not allowing Ino an opening to ask anything else.

* * *

_**Later on that night **_

Having had dinner and had a walk arround the village Hinata and naruto were now sitting in the gardens, in a small hidden spot under a massive willow tree which seemed to drape over the bench where they sat, shielding them from sight but still let them overlook the beauty of the pond with the fireflies and the sound of crickets.

" So were keeping it secret then? " he asked her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

" I guess … I don't want Ino and Sakura telling everyone about us … in fact I don't want them to know at all " she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent as she smiled to herself.

" Mhm … Hinata-chan … I love you, " he said quietly enough for only her to barely hear it.

" And I l-love you " she whispered back as she kissed his lips softly. She broke it a couple of seconds after and just sat there with him as they looked up at the stars without a care in the world.

* * *

**That chapter ends here for now, yes it may be a little boring but hey I'm building up my ideas into a new fight. And I'm already working on chapter four. I'm going to have some good fights lined up for you I promise! With all sorts of new jutsu. Excited??? …. You should be!**


	4. calm before the storm

enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

After the two month training mission everyone returned to Konoha and it was now Naruto and Hinata's turn to give a progress report on each other to the fifth. They sat in her office opposite her as she greeted them and welcomed them back.

" So how have you two been? And how was your training? " Asked Tsunade as she studied them like a hawk.

Naruto was the first to speak " were great thanks Baa-chan … Hinata-chan learned a few and mastered all the jutsu I taught her. Including the kage bunshin technique. She turned one of the futon spells I taught her into a more powerful attack too. It's quite amazing really. " Naruto said basically wrapping up what he needed to say.

It was then Hinata's turn to speak as she blushed from his praise" Naruto-kun mastered everything I taught him also … and more … not only can he push chakara out of the tenketsu's on his hands … he can do it from all 361 in his body … he can use both chakara release methods at the same time too … " she said happily without stuttering.

" Well that's unexpected … and quite a shock … even Hiashi doesn't have that kind of advanced level of Tenketsu maturity … or control to be able to use both methods at once … no shinobi can " she said raising her eyebrow. She wrote down a few notes on a piece of paper and then looked back up to the two in front of her.

" Yes he can control his blood limit extremely well now as well … being able to create all three types of venom, and giving them different desired side effects … even antidotes to them " Hinata said proudly. Its not every day she could brag about her boyfriend was it?

" Well the price of that trip should have been well more than worth it … and ill get to see just how far the two of you have come " Tsunade stated as she pulled two documents from her draw and placed them in front of naruto and Hinata " sign these please " she handed a pen to naruto.

" What are you talking about? What are these? " Naruto asked as he looked at the document then up at Tsunade. He suddenly felt a little confused and worried thinking that Tsunade was going to split the bill from the hotel between Hinata and himself.

" These are special application forms, " she said as she went through a few pieces of paperwork as she waited. She waited for his next inevitable as she glanced up Hinata was already reading through the terms and conditions of the document.

" Applications for what? " he asked again. Getting a little wound up.

" The upcoming chunin exams in two weeks … these applications are to allow you two as a two man team and to skip the first part of the exam seeing as though you've already passed it before " Tsunade stated in a tone that made naruto sound as if he really were stupid.

Naruto's eyes glowed up and he quickly signed the paper, as did Hinata. Naruto's brain automatically started to think of last time and how so many people had shown him up, not this time! He then remembered Hinata's match. And asked quickly " is Neji in the exams this yeah … Neji Hyuuga " he asked as if it were something not to be spoken of.

" Yes I believe he is but why does that matter, " Tsunade asked as naruto looked over at Hinata.

" Good … Hinata can have revenge then " he said quite coldly as Hinata shivered slightly at the memory of her match with her cousin.

_**20 minutes later**_

They handed in their papers and left for Naruto's house. On the way the kyuubi started talking to naruto.

' **Hey kit how's it been? … So chunin exam … it's a good excuse to test the effectiveness of your venoms eh? '** The Kyuubi gave a slight chuckle.

' Yeah everything's going great … and your right it is a good opportunity ' naruto returned

' **Well your on a team with your vixen … there's no way you wont win the tournament this time '** the Kyuubi said happily **' maybe then my container will get the respect he deserves! '** Kyuubi snarled a little.

' Well I intend to eliminate most of the teams during the second exam ' he smiled

' **Good tactic … you don't even have to kill them just give them a weak neurotoxin to paralyse them for a few days '** the Kyuubi offered.

' Thanks for that Kyuubi. ' Naruto said as he smiled inwardly as he noticed they were near the front door naruto came back into the conscious world and unlocked his front door. He let Hinata in and smiled at her with his head bursting with ideas.

" Hinata … we should think about eliminating as much of the competition in the second phase of the exam? " he said happily.

" Sure " she said rather eager also

" Great we can go to the library … there are thousands of jutsu scrolls there for us to look at while we think " naruto suggested, " I've already thought of a very effective non lethal way to do it " he said as he led her to the library.

After a long discussion they decided to go with Naruto's idea to keep things moving quick and simple, poison the competition. It was getting late and naruto noticed Hinata stalling, not wanting to leave.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and walked her home, slowly so they could spend every second possible with each other. They said their goodbyes and kissed then they parted, Hinata went to her room without bothering with her father while naruto walked home quickly.

As he walked home he was thinking… well talking to the kyuubi …

' Life's going great at the moment ' naruto said to the gigantic fox as h smiled on the outside.

' **Yeah it is kit … and this chunin exam is a good way for you and your vixen to get promoted ' **kyuubi replied positively.

' Which means a little more pay and respect ' naruto added.

' **Not only that but you can start to think about your vixen a little more too … '** kyuubi laughed

' What do you mean? ' He asked curious to the fox's laughter.

' **Well as a chunin you can legally marry her without parental permission and … her father cant say no either … '** the kyuubi kept laughing **' and what's more kit … there's no way in hell she will say no to you '**

Naruto was speechless hearing those words as they danced around in his head when he finally replied ' that's something ill think about after the exam ' he said then continued his journey home. But not before the fox said one last thing …

**' Imagine the combination of both kekei genkai's kit … but not just that … she loves you to much to have anyone else in her life '** the fox said in its all knowing voice.

_**Two weeks later **_

" Alright shut up and listen, " she shouted impatiently as she stood there, arms crossed, her purple hair tied up and out of her face. She awaited the silence and for all eyes to be on her the way she liked it before she continued. " My name is Mitirashi Anko, the proctor for the second phase of the exam. Down to business … there are thirty teams … which means only fifteen teams will pass tops … half the teams will get the heaven scroll the other half will get the earth … is that clear? " Anko surveyed each and every face and by recognizing a few of them knew that this year would be quite interesting. She held up consent forms " I want you to sign these or quit … I'm not getting blamed for your death " she stated rather coldly.

" You will have five days until the exam ends, if you fail to obtain both scrolls and get to the tower, a member of your team dies or is dismembered or unable to fight you are automatically disqualified and must try to survive the remaining time " she smiled sadistically " oh and one more thing … this is a no holds bard exam kill-to-win is strictly legal as if it were a real mission, the forest is filled with deadly plands and wildlife so dont think once you got both scrolls its a stroll through the park ... if you die during this exam its not my fucking problem! " she said as she let out a little laugh.

Naruto and Hinata signed the papers without hesitation and handed them in. they were then given their scroll, which Hinata kept a hold of in her pouch and made their way to a gate to enter the forest of death. as they walked away a certain red eyed kunoichi watched as naruto and hinata walked off, she smiled and turned back to her team.

She looked extremely nervous, she had already failed this exam twice before and she was having doubts in her abilities. Not only that but she was scared that she would look weak in front of naruto.

' Don't worry Hinata-chan your going to win this exam with me! ' Naruto said as he stared at the gates in front of them he then said something else ' your not weak so I know you can do this even without me ' he stated as he glanced at her.

She looked over at him and suddenly she felt that instant boost of confidence, she nodded toward him and smiled as a slight blush crept over her cheeks. She made one last check on all of her equipment

" We have an earth scroll … so were looking for a heaven right? " he asked quietly.

" Yes … but don't forget were going to try and collect as many scrolls as possible remember " she reminded him of their plan

" Of course … but lets make sure we definitely have a heaven scroll before we go collecting others " he stated " just to be safe " he smiled at her

" Right " she replied as they waited, naruto obviously getting impatient.

They waited five more minutes when finally the gates snapped open; the two quickly darted into the forest without a second thought in mind in search for the first unlucky team they came across… the second exam begins ...

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

**Well that's this chapter done and now we wait for the fifth which may not come for a few days unless I get reviews … any who I hope you enjoyed it and I promise you the next chapter will be filled with bad language and blood and ... Well you'll just have to wait and see bye bye.**


	5. the storm begins

_**Chapter five **_

The two rushed into the deep darkness of the forest of death. Once they were at least a quarter of a mile in they stopped for a moment. Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a loving smile as he tilted his head to the side.

She smiled and made a single hand seal " Byakugan! " she whispered and opened her eyes, which were now more focused as the usual amount of veins popped up visibly in her cheeks and around her eyes.

She smiled at him and blushed.

" Where's the nearest team? " naruto asked as he returned her smile " lets try and complete this in one day with as many scrolls as possible " he suggested.

" Yes okay … the nearest team is setting up a base camp about a fifth of a mile in that direction, " she pointed eastwardly. She turned to the direction as he did also.

It began getting dark as the sky let loose with torrential rain. Both of them looked at each other and smiled " now you can use your Byakugan more effectively. Can you see which scroll they have? " He asked excitedly as he gave her a big grin.

She focused more chakara into her eyes. And stared off into the distance " Were in luck naruto-kun they have the heaven scroll and … two of them are leaving the camp! We should strike now while we have the advantage " she said as she started moving towards the camp with him following closely behind. As soon as they got there they hid behind a bush and observed a boy about a year younger than them sitting against a tree trunk looking around nervously. Naruto looked at Hinata.

" Can you provide a distraction? … Ill nail him from behind " he whispered so the boy wouldn't hear them.

" Sure … " she gave him a kiss on the cheek then made a henge of one of the boy's teammates and walked out of the bushes.

They boy drew a kunai and stood up then recognized his team mate as he stood there he smiled as he noticed the earth scroll in Hinata's hand " so you got it already? … Wait were is-" he was cut off as a hand covered his mouth and he felt a hard palm hit his spine. He felt a numbness sp[read through his body as he found he was unable to move, his muscles stiffened.

Naruto lay the boy down and looked into his pouch to retrieve the scroll he stood back up when he got it and tossed it to Hinata who caught it just as she dropped her henge. She smiled then looked at the guy on the floor " he's going to be okay right? " she asked as she glanced up at naruto.

" Yeah I used a weak neurotoxin … he should be paralysed and delusional for a few days but he wont die unless he has an allergic reaction " naruto said as he looked down at the kid then walked over to Hinata who was smiling as she shoved the scroll into her pouch along with the other.

" Oi give that back! " screamed a girls voice from behind Hinata as she ran towards her throwing kunai and shuriken.

Hinata turned just in time to perform Kaiten, knocking the girl's shuriken and kunai back towards her. She then jumped towards the girl as she ran through some hand seals. The girl was shocked that her attack was deflected so easily; she took a kunai out and ran at Hinata through rage.

As Hinata was about two meters away she finished her seals and slapped her hands together " Futon: kaze no yaiba no jutsu! " Hinata said as she stopped moving and a huge gust of wind threw he other girl backwards into a tree with enough force to knock her out. But she got back up and started to perform her own set of seals.

" Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuufetsu no jutsu! " screamed the girl, a build up of black icy-cold wind shot towards Hinata and naruto. Naruto took cover behind a tree while Hinata quickly used Kaiten to block the sharp shards of ice from ripping her to pieces.

By now the girl was extremely pissed but it couldn't rival Hinata's … this little bitch just put her Naruto-kun in danger. As soon as Hinata's Kaiten dissipated she spun around on her heel and lashed several shuriken at the girl. The girls tried to block as best she could but she still got wounded. Hinata then ran up and deliver a ferocious fall pal of chakara to the girl's heart, killing her. Hinata stood over the girl as blood seemed to endlessly trickle from the girl's mouth. Hinata stared down at the body " Bitch " she whispered then turned and walked toward Naruto.

Naruto smiled, he taught her that futon and he was proud of her. " Great Hinata … lets get going before the other one shows up " has said quietly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

" Yeah lets, " she said still a little pissed off, they were about to leave when the last team member showed up, he looked over at the bodies lying lifelessly on the floor

" Y-you bastards " he said as he looked up at Hinata and naruto but then fell to his knees in tears and started to vomit from the sight of his teammates bodies.

" You know kid … if your goner vomit at the sight of death and blood … you should quit shinobi life while you can " naruto said in a calm voice.

" why did you kill them? " the boy commanded as he stood up shakily.

" well for starters … this guy " naruto pointed at the boy lying on the ground " he is not dead just in a coma and as for your other team mate …. She cared more about the mission that the team mate, she was trash and deserved to die for it " replied naruto in a calm yet positive attitude. At this the boy was confused and thought naruto was mocking him and his dead team mates.

" I'm going to kill you both " the boy screamed as he charged at naruto with a kunai. Naruto caught him quickly in the exact it move Kakashi had got him in when he charges recklessly at him during the bell test " he then did the same to him as he did to the other boy.

Naruto then turned to Hinata " why is it these kids all seem to be one-trick-ponies? " he asked quite bored with the exam. Hinata shrugged and they began to move off towards their next target.

* * *

_**12 hours later **_

" Naruto-kun we've collected enough I think … I mean we do have six scrolls that's already a lot of teams that are going to fail with them being mainly earth scrolls we've collected " Hinata said quite happy with their days work.

" Yeah okay lets get to the tower then " he turned to look at her and smiled " besides were probably going to be one of the first teams to finish " he said happily as he turned his direction towards the tower.

Hinata followed and side-by-side they made there way through the forest of death towards the tower. It was already dark so Hinata kept her Byakugan active as they travelled as quietly and as fast as possible.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him down into a bush as a few kunai flew between them both.

Naruto quickly returned the attack " Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu! " he sent a blast of air towards the direction the kunai came from, obliterating everything in its path bar few trees which still lost a lot of their leaves and branches.

" Hinata can you see where they are? " naruto whispered.

" I can see three bodies. Two dead one badly injured " she said as she stared off into the distance.

" Do they have a scroll? " he asked quietly

" No … must have already been beaten " she said smiling. As she stood up " lets get going … the tower is about a quarter of a mile away " she said as she started to jump from branch to branch. Naruto started to follow, he liked it when she gave him an order in fact he really liked it.

* * *

**_One hour later_**

They had reached the tower and had been greeted and shown to their accommodation until the rest of the exam was over. Naruto didn't like to wait but rules were rules and besides it meant that he and Hinata had some time together. Plus they had been the first to pass the exam as well this year …

Naruto was lying on his bed while Hinata was reading over the earth and heaven scrolls out of interest.

Naruto looked over at her and smiled then spoke in the voice that was hers alone " you know Hinata … you were great today " he said quietly. She looked up from the scrolls and over at him.

" Thanks Naruto-kun … you were great too " she smiled and blushed and kept staring at him.

He got up and walked over, sitting behind her, he let her lean into his chest as he snaked his arms around her waist. " That's better, " he whispered " I love you, " he whispered.

She blushed as she felt his breath on her neck; it sent shivers throughout her body. " I love you to naruto-kun " she whispered as she tiled her head to the side and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss just as passionately but they both stopped when there was a knock at the door.

Naruto sighed, every time he and Hinata were having a moment of intimacy something would interrupt them, never the less he got up and answered the door to find Sakura, Kiba and Shino at the door.

" Hi Naruto … hey Hinata " Sakura said, she greeted hinata as if she were one of Shino's discusting insects which she had stepped on.he even gave a stare that rivalled what she was thinking. " we heard that a blonde guy and white eyed girl had gone around and decimated a few teams …. I guess its true … you two got a lot of teams out of the way, you even killed people with one touch naruto? … Is that true? " Sakura started quizzing him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and began " yes we finished first, yes we got rid of a few teams, yes we killed people and " he was cut off by Hinata.

" Naruto-kun … don't tell them any more, you don't want them knowing anything in case you have to fight them in the preliminaries do you? " She said as she walked up behind him, he moved aside slightlyso she could see who was there.

" Your right Hinata-chan … " he said as he smiled at her. he then looked at Sakura " anything else ? "

" You two have certainly become very chummy haven't you " she said with a slight scowl towards Hinata who just ignored her.

Naruto noticed the all too familiar facial expressions that were coming from Sakura " Were team mates … were supposed to be friends … you know what friends are Sakura? … There the type of people who don't hit you or put you down when you screw up … " he said in a quite irritated tone.

" He's right you know, " said Kiba, agreeing with naruto.

" Shut up! " Sakura said as she turned and smacked the side of his head. " Baka! " she muttered then turned back to naruto. " If that's the way it is then fuck you naruto! " she said quite pissed off by now

" Uhh, no thanks don't want to catch anything, bye Kiba by Shino " naruto said politely

" You cheeky little bas-" she shouted but naruto cut in.

" Bye " he slammed the door in her face. He turned to Hinata " Now where were we? ... oh yes i remember now " and kissed her passionately again while Sakura was banging on the door shouting curses and insults to naruto.

As Sakura was shouting and screaming, Kiba and Shino looked at each other smirking then walked off quietly leaving Sakura on her bill. They just kissed and ignored Sakura's demands for naruto to open the door so she could ''knock seven shades of shit'' out of him as she put it. They just smirked at how utterly pathetic the pink haired banshee was being over a small comment. At one point Naruto had to stop Hinata from getting a hold of Sakura because she called Naruto a monster and a demon. Once naruto calmed Hinata down he cast a silencing jutsu on the room so that Sakura couldn't hear them and that they couldn't hear her bitching and whining.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

Naruto and Hinata were lying on a bed; hugging and kissing for once they hadn't been interrupted thanks to the silencing jutsu. Naruto loved being with her like this more then he loved eating ramen but he would never admit to betraying his ramen to anyone except her. As they lay there they talked about the upcoming matches, who they would like to face and whom they wouldn't. They eventually ended up lying there then falling asleep, naruto with Hinata lying in his arms and her head against his chest.

As they slept the darkness slowly crept back over the horizon bringing a new day of waiting for Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

**Well this chapter is fairly big but don't get pissy if you're unsatisfied with the amount of blood and gore or fighting cause I'm saving all that for the prelims in the next chapter so shhhhh!**

**The more you review the better the fights will be I promis.**

_**Jutsu's ( i has a massive list of about 200-300 hundred jutsu's, genjutsu's and taijutsu's which keeps getting larger )**_

**Futon: kaze no yaiba no jutsu! – Wind release: wind blade no jutsu.**  
**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuufetsu – ice release: black dragon blizzard no jutsu**


	6. blinding beauty

**__**

**_Chapter six_**

It was the morning after Sakura's little tantrum and she just happened to wake a few people up who were not best pleased with the wake up call. So the start of the day for Sakura started out painfully with beatings from most of the other kunoichi including Ino and Ten-ten.

Naruto woke up slowly and looked down to find Hinata sleeping quietly on his chest. He smiled down at her and put his arms around her a little tighter, deciding not to wake her. He then looked at the clock and paled, the preliminaries were going to take place in an hour and neither of them was ready. He gently shook Hinata awake. They rushed around getting ready and getting changed for their match.

* * *

**_At the arena_**

Tsunade stood before a group of shinobi looking quite pleased with the amount of leaf shinobi that had passed. She then noticed Naruto and Hinata run through the doors at the side of the arena and line up with the rest of the shinobi.

Tsunade stared at them for a moment then looked away and started.

" This is a preliminary examination, basically too many passed the last round so we need to eliminate a lot of people in this round so we can go to the finals … is that clear " she said with a stern look then continued the score bored will pick out names at random so no complaining! " she finished and walked away to sit in the Hokage's observation chair.

Everyone made their way to the balconies either side of the arena floor and stared up at the scoreboard. It flew through names for about a minute until it stopped. Everyone stared up at the scoreboard …

_**HARUNO SAKURA VS HYUUGA HINATA **_

Sakura smiled sadistically as she jumped into the arena and waited. She stared at Hinata as she jumped down and walked closer to Sakura. Sakura stared at Hinata, as she got closer.

' Oh my god this bitch is totally going down for turning naruto against me … she must have him brainwashed somehow but its obviously not her body, heh she's still hiding in that jacket like the weird shy weakling she is ' Sakura thought as she eyed Hinata getting closer.

Once Hinata and Sakura stood no more than 5 ft away from each other it was Sakura who spoke first …

" Well Hinata … ready to loose? " she said glaring at Hinata as she clenched her fist ready to attack.

" I don't plan on loosing Sakura and you definitely cant intimidate me … not with that colour hair you cant " Hinata mocked as she sent Sakura a sly grin. Hinata smiled as Sakura visibly twitched slightly and became extremely annoyed.

" Your going down you little slut and them I'm going to tell naruto how you love him … but before you have a chance to get him, he will already be mine! " she replied sharply with a sick smile.

At this Hinata had to smirk " you can try you pink banshee … but I don't think he will want you "

" Well he's wanted me since he first set eyes on me, what's not to like I have a great figure and personality … what do you have eh Hinata? " Sakura said matter of factly.

At that remark Hinata unzipped her jacket and threw it off towards Naruto who caught it easily and smiled down at Hinata. Hinata stared back at Sakura. What Hinata didn't notice was that most of the boys in the arena were gawking at her in disbelief that she actually had the nicest figure of their age group. Naruto got a little wound up with people staring at her chest but ignored it instead he decided to cheer her on.

" Kick her ass Hinata-chan! " naruto shouted from the stands.

Sakura was in a state of shock that naruto would cheer Hinata on rather than her, she was his crush … his only crush and that's the way it was going to stay. She glared at Hinata and took her stance, adamant she was going to hurt her as much as possible.

Hinata dropped into a juken stance and activated her Byakugan and awaited the proctor to start the match.

The proctor held his arm up and looked at both girls, he saw the hate in each other's eyes and let his arm drop and shot back over to the hokage. " BEGIN! " he shouted as he leapt away.

Sakura rushed at Hinata, who just stood in her stance and smiled slightly. As soon as Sakura moved to strike with a kunai, Hinata swerved around her quickly and used her juken to smash Sakura into the ground. Sakura got up a little while after and spat some blood to the ground and turned to Hinata once more. " That was a cheep shot you little bitch! " Sakura screamed as she rushed Hinata again.

Hinata kept ducking and swerving out the way of Sakura's attacks as if she were dancing elegantly.

The other teams watched as Hinata basically toyed with Sakura who was getting extremely pissed with the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata was smiling to herself then stopped dodging Sakura's attacks and blocked with her own kunai.

" Face it Sakura … you cant beat me … because looks aren't everything " with that said Hinata pushed Sakura back a little and dropped into her juken stance quickly " but don't worry ill end it now … "

Sakura stared at Hinata with hate as she charged at her again.

" Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou " Hinata said loudly as Sakura got within striking distance.

" Two palms "

" Four palms "

" Eight palms "

" Sixteen palms "

" Thirty two palms "

" Sixty four palms! " Hinata finished, sending Sakura crashing into the wall across the arena. There was a loud crack as she impacted on the wall and she slumped down the wall unconscious as blood trickled out of her mouth.

" Winner: Hyuuga Hinata " the proctor said as the medic Nins rushed to Sakura. Hinata walked up to Sakura who had just opened her eyes.

" That was for shunning and hitting Naruto-kun when ever he tried being nice to you … " Hinata said as she stared down at the pink haired girl then walked back up into the stands next to naruto. Naruto looked at her then hugged her " well done Hinata-chan! " he said happily. Hinata returned the hug and blushed. Just as he released her there was a poof of smoke, Kakashi and Kurenai had appeared behind them. Both Naruto and Hinata turned and smiled at them.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei, hey Kurenai-sensei " Naruto greeted them both while Hinata just smiled.

" Yo! " Kakashi replied as he stepped forward with Kurenai.

" Hinata congratulations … you're going to the next round " Kurenai said with a smile.

" Thanks sensei … all we need now is for Naruto-kun to win his match and I have doubts he will be beaten " she smiled as she looked at Kurenai then to Naruto.

" Well I'm extremely proud of you! " Kurenai said with a smile.

" Well we didn't spend that two month training trip sitting around like everyone else " Naruto stated proudly. He looked at Kakashi " If I win Kakashi-sensei … you buy me ramen! " he said pointing at Kakashi who by now had his face in that orange book.

" No! " he said as he looked up smiling at Naruto who pouted.

" Naruto-kun … " Hinata had turned to him and started to whisper something in his ear about their date after the exam was over. He nodded and smiled.

" No matter Kakashi-sensei … I got a better deal " he said smiling. At this both Kurenai and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at their two students suspiciously. Kurenai then smiled a bit and tried to hold back a laugh because of the colour Hinata had turned while Kakashi just kept staring at naruto until he simply said.

" You, Jariya and me are goner have ' the talk' once this exam ends " Kakashi said as he smiled.

" Too late already had it … " naruto said proudly.

" BAKA! " Kurenai punched naruto as hard as she could, sending him to the ground.

" What the hell was that for? " Naruto shouted as he got back up.

" You both know what that was for! You had better used protection! " Kurenai said as she glared at naruto.

" Wait a second … I meant I've already had the talk … " it was then naruto realised how it must of sounded to them " oh god you thought we actually… " Naruto blushed and smiled sheepishly " no no no we didn't do that I swear! " he said quietly as he noticed Hinata was bright red.

Kurenai backed down and Naruto let out a sigh of relief at not loosing his life to his girlfriend's sensei.

Both Kurenai and Kakashi disappeared and left Naruto and Hinata to watch the score bored wiz through names quickly one more till they stopped …

_**TAKAHASHI SUKI VS HYUUGA NEJI **_

The girl jumped into the arena and moved her hair out of her face revealing a pale white skin tone with red lips and red eyes, her ears were pierced all the way around the rims and she also had snakebites and her eyebrow pierced (for those who dont know snake bites are two piercings on either side of your bottom lip). She wore a red tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it. She also wore black combats and black zori. Her hair was jet black and straight apart from the single red streak that fell down by the side of her face. She stood about the same height as Hinata with a chest size to match.

She glanced at Neji who had just entered the ring and was now staring at her.

The proctor dropped his arm " BEGIN! " he shouted as he leapt away quickly.

The girl stood still for a moment while Neji activated his blood limit. He stared at the girl who stared towards him blankly then tilted her head slightly.

' How can she stand there with such ease? ' Neji thought as he rushed towards her with a palm strike ready and aimed at her stomach.

The girl stood their staring towards him. As soon as Neji was less than an inch away from her she flipped forward onto her hands and double kicked Neji in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Neji flipped backwards before he hit the ground and skidded along the floor. ' She's faster than lee ' he thought as he analysed her with his Byakugan.

" Your speed is impressive … " Neji commented as he readied himself for yet another attack. He kept his eyes fixated on her, studying her.

" Tank you Hyuuga-sama, … " she said with a smile and a slight blush as she let her arms hang loosely from her body.

Neji rushed her again only to have her dodge and deliver another powerful blow to his stomach, knocking him back a few yards. He looked up at her again; her eyes hadn't shifted from him.

' Does she have a dojutsu? " He wondered as she ran through some hand seals.

" Kuchiyose kurabu no jutsu! " she said as she slammed her palm onto the floor. There was a large poof of smoke. Once it cleared a large crab stood with its claws held in the air, it then lowered its claws, allowing Suki to sit upon its back. She then started to go through some more hand seals

" Suiton: Teppoudama no jutsu " she said quickly as she held the ram seal in hand.

Neji stared at her for a moment.

The crab then spat a high-powered burst of water at Neji, who narrowly dodged its speed as it ploughed through the tiled floor of the arena.

' This will be difficult ' he said as a small smile graced his lips he charged at the crab, trying to lash out palm strike after palm strike at Suki but the crab used its massive claws to block all the attacks, it then grappled Neji and threw him to the other side of the arena.

The crab then sidestepped around the arena slightly and put its claws up defensively. Suki still held the ram seal and simply said " again " and again the crab spat a water bullet at Neji, which caught him in the shoulder.

Neji clutched his shoulder as he fell to his knees, he couldn't move his arm ' damn … if she hits me with that again I could be a goner ' he thought. He then stood and walked towards her a little " you win, there is no possible way for me to win this match " he said bowing to her.

She kept staring towards him, she dispelled the crab and stood on the arena floor with a slight smile and blushed.

" Winner: Takahashi Suki " the proctor said.

* * *

_**Up on the balcony **_

Naruto and Hinata looked on in shock. The 'genius' of the Hyuuga clan had just been defeated with out landing a scratch on his opponent. Naruto didn't know weather to laugh or feel sorry for him; Hinata on the other hand was speechless.

Meanwhile Neji had walked over to Suki on the balcony. " Congratulations … " Neji said smiling at her.

" Thank you Hyuuga-sama … you're skilled with your eyes I can tell, " she replied with a smile and blush as she turned to him. " I hope I didn't hurt you to much " she said as she kept staring towards him still.

" Thanks … um say would you like to go out some time … after the exam of course " Neji blushed as he asked quietly.

" I would like that Hyuuga-sama " she replied sweetly.

" Please call me Neji, " he said with a smile as he bowed to her again.

" Umm okay Neji-san " she replied as she blushed. Neji blushed himself and looked at her.

" Your skilled as well, your speed is and movement is beautiful in battle, " he said trying to make small talk.

at this the girl smiled and blushed " I wouldn't know myself, thank you " she said as she kept staring towards him.

Neji frowned slightly with a smile " why is that? " he asked curiously.

" I'm blind Neji-san, " she said as her sensei called her over, she walked straight past Neji with her eyes focused straightforward. Neji watched her go with a blush.

' Okay now I feel like an ass for not noticing that sooner … but she is so beautiful and kind ' he thought as he returned to his own team.

" Oi Neji, you just got you ass handed to you by a girl! " Kiba said from down the line. But Neji shot him a glare that simply said ' shut the fuck up or die dog! '. Kiba backed down and looked at the score bored waiting for the next match.

* * *

**So yeah this is another big chapter … tell me what you think and also what do you think of Suki? **

**And I need to know if you want a lot more matches or just a few. Cause I'm dieing to do Naruto's fight. **

**(review review review)**

**Also tell me if you have any other ideas for the next chapter and NO SHINO AND KIBA ARE NOT TOGETHER GAWD THERE JUST BEST FRIENDS! D: **

_**Jutsu D**_

Suiton: Teppoudama no jutsu – water release: water bullet.

Kuchiyose kurabu no jutsu – crab summoning jutsu.


	7. blessing

_**Chapter seven**_

**So … I was goner say sorry for not updating for a while but I'm not. This chapter might seem a little boring and that's because I couldn't concentrate to put my full into it.**

* * *

The shinobi who had fought already watched the last few matches eagerly, trying to figure out peoples skills and abilities in case they had to go up against them in the next round. When Tsunade had made her speech to all the winners of their matches everyone was dismissed for a month of relaxation and training before the finals.

Naruto and Hinata had left as quickly as possible before they could be interrogated by any of the other rookie nine. But there plan failed as Neji was the one to catch up to them but on his face he had a smile which both Hinata and naruto found strange considering he lost his match and was going to be a genin for another few months at least.

" Naruto, Hinata … congratulations both of you. But I need a favour " Neji stated as he gave them a weak smile.

" Sure we will do what we can " naruto said

" Great cause the girl that beat me during the match … well I sort of asked her out an … I don't know what to do about it now " Neji said as a slight blush crossed his face.

" Umm Neji why did you ask us? " Hinata asked nervously.

" Oh come on Hinata you two are obviously together, though most of the others are to stupid to realise it … even if it is right under their noses, " replied Neji

" Well … Ummm first thing to do is find a nice restraunt to take her too … Ummm yes that's right dress smart and try get to know her " naruto said with a smile and blush " that's what me and Hinata did on that training trip and its worked fine for us … id check to see what kind of food she likes first before you book a restraunt though " naruto finished.

" Yes and after dinner ask her what she would like to do … oh and don't tell anyone me and naruto are together please " Hinata said with a blush and smile

" Deal and thanks your secret is safe with me. And the advice is perfect thank you " he bowed then walked away.

Hinata and naruto looked at each other " well that was weird " naruto stated with a smile.

" Come on lets get going before anyone else collars us, " Hinata said as she started to pull naruto away.

With Neji

" So you asked _her _out on a date " Ten-ten asked, hiding her annoyance with the Hyuuga prodigy.

" Dude she's from Iwa … she will be after your eyes just likes the rest of 'em, " Kiba stated with his obvious disapproval of the girl.

" I don't think so you know … " Neji replied as he thought about it.

" Iwa nins are never to be trusted by Konoha shinobi especially by the Hyuuga clan … look at what happened with Hinata " Kiba said trying to get his point across.

" They were not Iwa nin they were cloud Nin from the land of lightning " Neji corrected him.

" Look it doesn't matter because for all you know she could be on a mission to get your eyes." Kiba said getting annoyed.

" I highly doubt it Kiba " Neji dismissed kiba's warning. " im going on a date with her and that's final.

" The way she looks at you man … its not right … she's after something, " Kiba continued.

" There's a reason she looks at people like that " Neji shot back as he was visibly starting to get annoyed.

" Maybe its 'cause she wants those eyes " Kiba shouted through frustration.

" She is blind Kiba … she doesn't even know what I look like " Neji shouted. " I trust her … im going to go out with her and you not going to ruin it for me or ill make sure you will never get a girlfriend " Neji stared coldly at Kiba before he turned and stormed off.

**_Tsunade's office_**

" So you think they both already deserve the rank of chunin? " asked Kurenai

Tsunade only nodded and then looked at them both then opened her mouth " also … they have shown some potential at jonin level " she looked at both Kurenai and Kakashi.

" So you want them to go through some personal training together after the exam? " Kakashi guessed.

Tsunade gave one of her warm smiles and a nod " naruto is progressing much faster than I believed he would … this new bloodline of his is extremely effective … "

" Excuse me Tsunade but naruto has a bloodline? " asked Kurenai

" Yes and he is the last alive with it unless he builds a clan " Tsunade said.

" What kind of blood limit is it? " Kurenai asked, " Is it a dojutsu like Hinata's? "

" No … and to put it as simple as possible … naruto is venomous " Tsunade said quietly " his blood limit is the most advanced of any seen and he can manipulate it in countless ways to his advantage "

" What worries me is that there is a certain animal which is well known for its venom and I hope naruto is in no way related to _him _even if_ he _doesn't have a natural kekei genkai Kakashi said.

" It's not impossible but it's very unlikely " Tsunade said trying to push that possibility as far away from the current conversation at hand.

" Well … with Hinata being female I wont be sending them with Jariya … he's far from trustworthy around women. " Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the sanin at the back of the room who just grinned and waved at her obnoxiously.

" I doubt he would be able to try anything with naruto there from what I've been hearing from Kiba and Shino " Kurenai stated as she glanced at the perv at the back of the room.

" And what would that be? " Tsunade was now more interested than before.

" Apparently there inseparable and they suspect that Hinata may be going out with naruto in secret … if its true I don't blame them especially with Ino and Sakura being the gossips they are " Kurenai smiled as she said this.

" Kurenai don't you remember? … They admitted it to us during the second stage of the exams " Kakashi said.

" Well this is interesting … very interesting indeed. Well we will have to wait and see what comes of it. " Tsunade said with a sly smile knowing she had ammunition against the blonde knucklehead. " just imagine how powerful their children would be … with both the venom chakara and Byakugan "

**_With Naruto + Hinata_**

" So you think we will make chunin this time? " Hinata asked

" I think we already have you know " naruto smiled up from his ramen bowl. He glanced at Hinata.

" You know … we might be put against each other in the finals " naruto added, " if that's the case … then, then ill give up "

" NO. Umm you cant your dream to be hokage might be ruined if you do that … so … so we will agree to a tie and both quit at the same time " she said franticly.

" Okay, okay calm down Hinata … its just an exam besides … it doesn't matter what rank I am ill still be hokage! " he said happily. " Even if I were stuck being a genin I would become hokage no matter what "

" I know you will naruto-kun and ill help you reach your dream any way I can " Hinata replied " because that is my dream … to be with you and help you achieve your goals " she smiled and blushed.

" Hinata you really are amazing and well … I don't deserve you " he looked at her and smiled.

They just sat quietly, talking about what they wanted in life when a familiar voice came from behind them.

" Hey naruto … " Sakura said as she walked over and sat next to him swaying her hips slightly as she did so. This earned her an evil and disgusted look from Hinata who sat and waited for the right moment to jump down Sakura's throat.

" Naruto I was wondering if you would like to train with me for the next month … and maybe we can work on my endurance and you can work on what ever you want " she spoke seductively and suggestively and at this point she had leaned down slightly letting him get view of her cleavage.

He took a deep breath and look upwards as if he were thinking then looked down at her, raising an eyebrow " nope … no can do got to train with Hinata-chan because were matched perfectly for our fighting styles to spar and train also were teaching each other a few things which you cant learn and she's teaching me things even you cant learn … no offence but its true " he said honestly as he looked back into his ramen bowl with a pout at its emptiness.

" Well how about a date then? " Sakura shot back, not prepared to be put down to Hinata.

" Yes im sure going out with naruto-kun here is really going to substitute for the oh-so amazing

Uchiha traitor " Hinata glanced sideways at Sakura " you never gave naruto the time of day when _HE_ was around why should naruto-kun bother now? " Hinata smiled slightly knowing she struck one of Sakura's nerves and watched as she ran off quickly.

" That was cruel Hinata-chan … but then again you were right " he smiled at her and paid for the meal, well Hinata's meal and his feast.

**_Later that day_**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting off by the river, talking about the possible further matches and the tournament to come.

" Hinata can I ask you something? " naruto said quietly as he smiled.

" Yeah sure " she said quite happy as she lay in his arms, snuggling into his chest.

" Well im moving into a small house in a week or so … and I was wondering if you would like to move in with me? " he looked down into those pearl eyes of hers that he loved so much. Waiting her answer.

" Id love to Naruto-kun " she replied happily and held him tightly.

The next day

" Hey Baa-chan … " naruto greeted as he walked into Tsunade's office.

" Good morning gaki " she smiled up at him " what can I do for you? "

" Well I would like permission, seeing as though I have no immediate family I want to ask you if you approve of something quite important " he said as he kept his focus on her.

" Oh? What might that be? " She asked genuinely interested mainly because this kind of conversation with naruto was rare and was always important.

" Well its about Hinata … I asked her to move in with me " he started which in turn made Tsunade laugh.

" Bit late to ask my permission you already invited her to live with you! " She laughed out. But then stopped when she realised naruto had a lot more to say.

" Well anyway I was thinking a lot about this and I know your probably goner punch or laugh at me but hear goes … im thinking of asking Hinata to marry me … "

Tsunade stared at him for a moment and then shook her head to process what he had said until finally it came she gave him a smile and nodded " you best take care of her you know … or ill kill you myself "

He smiled at her " I wouldn't ask unless I was completely sure, whish I am … im going to ask her tonight at dinner " he said excitedly " were both the right age we both love each other so why not go for it? " he added

" Naruto … you have my blessing on one condition … she must know about the kyuubi before you even dare ask her hand in marriage " she said seriously.

" I know … but I know it wont change anything between us " he said knowingly.

" Probably not … now piss off I have work to do, … " she said smiling

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter god that nearly killed me but im goner throws something big into the next chapter for you all you'll see. sorry the chapter is quite short.  
**

**Ah also would anyone like neji's date with Suki added in ??**


	8. interuptions

**Im introducing a time skip of about two weeks into my story Kay.**

* * *

_**Chapter eight.**_

Hinata and naruto were sparing at one of the training fields. They had been sparing for the past two weeks in between moving into their new house together and letting all their friends know that they were a couple. But naruto still hadn't asked Hinata the big question and he felt like the right time to ask would never come.

Naruto was about to use a weak rassengan to knock Hinata back but a poof of smoke interrupted their little spar. Naruto immediately let the chakara dissipate and skidded to a halt in front of Kurenai.

' Oh kami what have I done now? ' Naruto thought as he leapt back slightly.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed slightly but she then spoke. " Wonder if I might have a quick chat with you naruto … "

" Umm well me and Hinata are kind of busy and-" he was cut off by Kurenai …

" She wasn't asking, she was telling " suddenly Kakashi appeared next to Kurenai.

" Come on naruto I want a little talk too " said Kakashi as they both dragged him away from Hinata.

' Wonder what's happening … ' thought Hinata as she watched her sensei and his pull him over to a tree. She guessed it might take a while so she sat down on the warm grass beneath her.

* * *

**_Over with naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai_**

" She best not be pregnant! " Kurenai said firmly

" What? No! No! No! " He said waving his hands " she's not pregnant … we haven't even- "

" Naruto have you asked her yet? " Kakashi said coolly.

" Asked her what? " Kurenai asked oblivious to what Kakashi knew

" Naruto here is going to ask Hinata to marry him, … " Kakashi said with a smile.

" Oh? And why do you want to marry her Naruto? " Kurenai's eyes almost pierced into his soul but he stood firm and looked her in the eyes.

" Because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her even if it is a short one! " he said not backing down an inch.

Kurenai stood there for a moment then glanced over to where her student was sitting " Hurt her Naruto … hurt her and even the Kyuubi's chakara wont be able to save you " Kurenai said playfully. " and ask her soon okay "

" Yeah … and don't make an idiot of yourself Naruto " Kakashi said quietly.

With that all said they disappeared into poufs of smoke. Naruto sighed happily and walked back to Hinata. She smiled up at him questionably.

" Im I aloud to know what that was about? " she said happily.

" Yes but not till tonight " he smiled cheekily " lets call it a day and go out tonight to eat … I promise you will love what I have to tell you "

" I hope so, " she said smiling playfully.

They both walked off to their home, which was on the outskirts of the training grounds. It was small but they both fell in love with it quickly and had already settled into the small home. A beautiful red wall and the house itself surrounded the home itself, although small in size was no less grand than any clan house in Konoha. The house had only two bedrooms but was spacious and bright. They had a rather large kitchen. They had a large bathroom suite and had a small hot springs out back as well as a training dojo.

As they entered their home, Naruto took her by the waist and kissed her neck playfully, earning a giggle from Hinata " you go shower first while I fix us something to drink " he said quietly.

She turned and planted a small kiss on his lips " okay ill be done in about ten minutes an ill leave the shower running for you " she said happily as she walked off towards the bathroom.

Naruto watched her go then quickly then appeared by the phone in a flash of lightning and started dialling number's quickly. He quickly made dinner reservations at Konoha's best restraunt. He quickly ended the phone call happily so Hinata wouldn't suspect a thing as he heard the bathroom door open a second later. He was quickly pouring drinks as she walked into the kitchen where he was.

" Your turn Naruto-kun " she said happily as she walked over and took one of the drinks he had poured out.

He smiled at her and ran off to the bathroom to shower and change he then called through to her " Hinata-chan make sure you dress formally … I made reservations! "

Naruto had gotten out of the shower soon after to find Hinata waiting for him down stairs, wearing a lavender kimono with a purple bow-sash tied at the waist. Naruto stared a little wide-eyed at how the kimono showed off every single curve on her perfect figure. He saw the blush creep onto her face at the sight of him in his black kimono with the red swirl on the back and arm. Hinata kept her hitai-ite around her neck loosely whereas Naruto had not but his on his head; he had simply tied it to his neck snugly, like Hinata except a little tighter.

They both stared each other up and down. Both blushing slightly as they caught each other checking the other out. They both eventually went on their way to the restraunt that Naruto had secretly booked a table at.

As they both entered a woman around her mid twenties greeted them and took them to their table, where Naruto helped seat Hinata before seating himself.

" This place is amazing Naruto-kun … " Hinata said as she looked around the restraunt.

" Its all right … a restraunt should be judged on the food before the building Hinata-chan " naruto said intelligently. But Hinata knew deep down he was just trying to be sophisticated for her; just this once and she found it …strangely arousing and even blushed slightly.

" Yes your right Naruto-kun … " she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

The next half hour went amazing four our favourite couple. They laughed and joked and just talked about things they hadn't really been able to with their tough training regime. Then their food arrived and to Hinata's surprise, Naruto seemed to have learnt proper table manners over night. They talked as they ate their meals until there interrupted.

" Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san you are both needed by the hokage A.S.A.P! " said the Inu Anbu who stood by their table. Naruto and Hinata sighed and stood. Naruto dropped a handful of Ryou notes on the table as both shinobi left quickly through an open window towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**_At the tower_**

Naruto and Hinata arrived quickly and entered without knocking. They stood before Tsunade, still dressed in their kimonos. Also present were Neji and Suki.

Tsunade stared at all four genin and sighed " you four are already being accepted as chunin at the end of this exam anyway so it's okay if you miss the next stage of the exam. But you will still have a test as such! " She started.

Naruto's face reddened " YOU DRAGGED US AWAY FROM A DATE FOR THIS SHIT OBAA-CHAN? " he asked pissed off.

Tsunade gave him a serious stare " you four are being placed on an S-class mission … you will be lead to rice country where a certain Uchiha Sasuke is with Orochimaru " she started.

" S-Sasuke? " naruto stammered.

" Each of your skills is needed in this mission, especially the Byakugan and Naruto's unnamed Kekei-Genkai. You will be lead by an ANBU black-opps operative, into rice where you will be joined by Jariya and then into Otogakure." She finished.

" Your mission is simple: apprehend Uchiha Sasuke, preferably alive though dead is acceptable also but only as a last resort. And if possible eliminate the Otokage, Orochimaru and his personal ass kisser Yakushi Kabuto " she said without much room for argument from Naruto.

" You have a time limit on this mission of three weeks " she added.

" You all leave in two hour's and I have the permission from Kirigakure to use Suki-san in this mission also. Meet at the gate in two hour's sharp DISMISSED! " She said loudly in a demanding tone.

Within a blink of an eye all four shinobi disappeared without a trace.

" The shit's hit the fan … big time " Tsunade said to herself as she took out a bottle of sake from her draw.

* * *

**_At the gate_**

Anko stood at the gates of Konoha waiting impatiently. She had an extremely massive killer intent surrounding her like a dark aura waiting for an excuse to spike and tear someone apart.

Suddenly, all four shinobi that she was assigned to lead during this mission turned up. She glared at all of them and gave them a few quick rules. " I am not here to baby-sit you, were not friends and we will follow my rules! Got it? "

All four nodded at the same time.

" Lets move out! " she near shouted as all four shinobi started heading in a straight line through the forests of fire country. Naruto and Hinata sped through the trees closely together on the left flank while Neji and Suki took the right, leaving Anko to take centre. The travelled non-stop until first light, when they were allowed a five-minute break and were off soon after. They were coming up to the border of fire country and rice.

" Suki-san … if I may ask how is it you can travel perfectly without falling with being blind " Hinata asked curiously.

" When I lost my sight my other senses heightened to super human levels, I can sense the chakara of every think around me and with that I can paint a picture in my head of where everything is. Its rather hard to explain really " Suki replied with a smile.

He drove on into rice country until Anko stopped completely outside an Inn " we sleep here tonight … I don't care about the arrangements! Just get it done! " She yelled angrily as she walked across the street to a bar.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at this small bit of leeway, Anko had allowed them and a slight blush from Neji's cheeks, which they both took a sign as to him liking the idea as well. Unfortunately for them, when they went to book rooms the inn keeper only had a single room left with one double and two single beds. Neji figured it would not be proper to sleep in the same bed as his cousin or Naruto, being a boy and he decided that sharing a bed with Suki after only just getting to really know her could be hazardous to their future relationship. So Naruto and Hinata took the double, with an extreme warning from Neji to Naruto, which left both Suki and Neji single beds.

As soon as they hit their pillows they could be described as dead because they had already fallen asleep from the two-day sprint to the inn across fire country and into rice. So there rest was well earned and they still had plenty of time to infiltrate the hidden sound and they were well ahead if schedule as Anko's bloodlust towards her old sensei drove to harsh extremes.

* * *

**I know it's a little fast moving but I've got some big, BIG things planned to the next few chapters that you had better enjoy. And yes I know it took a while to update but that is for a personal reasone that is none of your business .**


End file.
